


Manager's Special

by feveredpitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mechanic Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian needs his car fixed and every garage in town is trying to rip him off. Thankfully, his brother knows of just the place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manager's Special

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my wonderwoman [ vickie](http://oliverhamptcn.tumblr.com) for being my prompter / editor / sounding board / and everything in between!!!

Ian let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his too long hair. He was frustrated. Actually, scratch that. He was _beyond_ frustrated. He had passed frustrated approximately three trips ago to his local garage and was well on his way to being really fucking pissed.

This was the third time in the last week his car wouldn’t start even though he had a brand new battery and starter. He was starting to suspect his “friendly neighborhood mechanic” was nothing but a fat, ugly crook.

Unfortunately most of the other mechanics around Chicago’s South Side weren’t much better. He had been told it was everything from a faulty fuel pump to the transmission, cost ranging anywhere from $300 to $3,000.

Ian might be a lot of things, but he was far from stupid.

“I’m pretty sure I’m just gonna sell the piece of shit for scraps and stick to public transportation,” Ian whined to his brother Lip one night on the phone.

“I dunno man, people on the L can get a little handsy, especially with a hot young thing like you,” Lip teased.

Ian snorted at his big brother’s jab. “It can’t be any worse than the last guy that kept staring at my dick and told me he could give me a very thorough inspection for the manager’s special pricing.” He shuddered as the memory of the 300lb mechanic rubbing his bare belly crept back into his head.

“Hey, you know Mandy’s brother just opened up his own garage right behind that McDonald’s that I lost my virginity at. Just tell him who you are, I bet he could give you a deal.” Lip paused for a moment before clarifying, “Or at least not completely rip you off.”

Ian sighed at the thought of having to go face mechanic number four, but he did the polite thing and thanked his brother for the advice and promptly pulled up Google after he got off the phone, doing a quick search for the Milkovich Garage.

***

Ian knew it was getting to be a serious situation when the tow truck driver knew him by name. He said a silent thank you to Fiona who convinced him to get a AAA card when he moved out on his own and over the past couple of weeks it had been worth it’s weight in gold. The driver even let Ian ride along to the shop and told Ian he wouldn’t mind waiting in case he needed a ride home.

“I appreciate it man, but hopefully this is the last I will see of you for awhile.” Ian realized he was putting a lot of faith in Lip, but if there was one thing his big brother had always been good at, it was taking care of Ian.

After unloading Ian’s ‘83 Buick next to the garage bay, Ian walked into the tiny main room of the service center and tried to locate someone to help him out. He didn’t see or hear anyone and yelled out a quick, “Hello” to see if anyone came running.

About thirty seconds later he was greeted with a gruff “gimme a second, man.” Ian wasn’t sure where the voice came from, but he took a seat anyways and waited for someone to come talk to him.

Five minutes later he was greeted with an amazing sight. One of the hottest guys he had set sight on in months, maybe years, walking up to him. He seemed shorter than Ian, but that was the least of Ian’s concerns right now. Height wasn’t a concern when it was paired with electric blue eyes and fucking amazing biceps that were being shown off in a sleeveless shirt.

Ian assumed by the grease covering a majority of the guy’s skin that this was the mechanic. His assumptions were quickly confirmed when the guy spoke up. “Yo, is this your boat in my parking lot?”

Ian’s immediate thought was _his_? If this was the guy that owned the garage, that was even hotter,although Ian wasn’t sure why.

“Um, yeah. That’s mine,” Ian replied dumbly.

Mr. Mechanic approached him and Ian noticed the guy’s eyes do a quick head-to-toe scan of him, but unlike most guys, it didn’t creep him out. He licked his lips before looking Ian in the eye again and asking him, “So what’s wrong with her.”

“Won’t start,” Ian replied with a shrug. He sighed deeply before explaining, “I’ve gotten a new starter and battery  but no one seems to know what the fuck is actually wrong with it.”

The mechanic snorted and told Ian he would take a look at it and be back in a few minutes with a verdict.

“Wait,” Ian called out, “I didn’t catch your name.” His face turned red because fuck he can’t believe he came out with a line that fucking corny.

Instead of shooting him a dirty look though, the mechanic laughed it off and simply replied, “Probably ‘cause I haven’t given it to you, yet.”

_Yet._

Ian was nothing if not hopeful.

Not even 15 minutes later, the mechanic came back with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Ian’s eyes were torn between the guy’s swagger and the way he cleaned the grease off his fingers with the towel.

Ian managed to tear his eyes away for a few seconds to get down to the important details. “So what’s the verdict?”

“A quick fix, thank fuck. You have shitty spark plugs. Shouldn’t take more than 15 or 20 minutes to replace them.”

Ian breathed a sigh of relief, but that still left one important question unanswered. “So how much is that gonna cost me?” His stomach knotted in worry; his bank account couldn’t take much more this month.

“It’ll cost ya $150, with parts and labor. However,” Mr. Mechanic stopped, taking a deep breath and quickly licking his lips before he spoke, “I could knock that down a bit. A manager’s special if you will.”

Ian cocked his eyebrow and stared at the mechanic, trying to get a read off the guy. It was about a thirty second staredown before Ian finally broke and asked, “So, what do I have to do for this ’manager’s special’ pricing?” His voice insinuated that he had heard this sales pitch before and it was going to take something extraordinary for him to go along with it.

“The $150 is parts and labor, but I could knock it down to just the cost of parts, which is about twenty bucks,” Mr. Mechanic took a breath, like he was trying to gain courage, “I mean, cost of parts plus dinner, of course.”

Ian’s eyes widened in disbelief. He expected a lot of things from his latest mechanic, but a date invitation wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t say no though, the guy was so fucking hot it was hard for Ian to not drop to his knees right there. But he knew he couldn’t say yes immediately, he had to at least pretend to think about it.

“How do you expect me to say yes to dinner when I don’t even know your name?” Ian used his best serious face but apparently it wasn’t that serious since Mr. Mechanic burst out in laughter.

“Mickey,” he answered with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. “My name is Mickey.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://noelsfisher.tumblr.com)


End file.
